My Goddess
by Kajune
Summary: Mila Rose sees Harribel as everything, even the things she wants to be, and proudly stands by her side in order to give all she can.


**Title** : My Goddess

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : Mila Rose sees Harribel as everything, even the things she wants to be, and proudly stands by her side in order to give all she can.

* * *

><p><strong>Franceska Mila Rose's Birthday Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Men never care for the weak, so whenever they see a woman, they only hope to take advantage of her.<p>

That is why, Mila Rose, wishes to never serve a man or lose in battle to a man. She wants to show that she is strong, and can live without becoming a man's slave. This has been her goal for years, and only one woman has managed to make it seem so possible; Tier Harribel.

Unlike most women that fall for the soft-spoken words of a filthy man or submit their souls to the liars that promise happiness, Harribel never gives in to anything. Day and night, she stands proudly before all that wish to challenge her, let it be superior or not. No man has been capable of breaking her in anyway, let alone earn a bit of mercy from her should they say something unacceptable. As revealing as her fashion sense is, it has never stopped Harribel from taking what she wants from men, making her appear different from other female Arrancars and Hollows.

Mila Rose admires her and sees her as the perfect queen for Hueco Mundo. When the opportunity to rise in power and authority came, however, Harribel showed modesty in her own strength and remained down below in the shadows, where no man would respect her until she gave them a good reason to do so. There has never been a day when Harribel has stopped appearing so honorable, which makes it seem so right that she had become an Espada amongst 9 other males. Though she didn't receive much respect from those she stood close to in rank, that never bothered her like it did for her Fraccion.

Nnoitra Gilga could be as dirty with his words as he wanted, and Harribel would send in threats that Mila Rose knew was making him shiver inside. Baraggan Louisenbarn could be as disrespectful towards her as he wanted, and Harribel would only show him that she didn't fully deserve such treatment. To do so, she would usually throw undeniable facts at him, such as the down sides of him by shoving them in his face, all the while she would show a lack of interest through other words and expressions.

That was something Mila Rose hoped to be able to do one day, for it wasn't something entirely safe especially while doing so in the presence of a former king.

The only Espada who never showed disdain towards Harribel over her gender - excluding those that hardly speak to her at all - was Coyote Starrk. It would of been polite to have shown her own gratitude for the top Espada, but Mila Rose understood that if she was to play the role of a tough woman then she should never drop it, whatever the reason came to be. If she hated something, it wouldn't be wrong for her to show how she felt. To Harribel, it is how one controls that feeling that decides if one is strong or not.

Months have passed since the imprisonment of Aizen Sosuke, the most cruel man in the world. Together with two fellow Arrancars, Mila Rose has been keeping her life dedicated to Harribel. As strong as the sandstorms can get, if she is to follow Harribel through them, then she will. The same goes for Sung-Sun and Apacci.

However, Mila Rose ends up overestimating herself one day while out killing some male Hollows, an act to show her strength. On her way back to her temporary hideout, a terrible storm easily knocks her down. There isn't a Harribel to follow, so she lacks the will to continue. She had thought that by now she should of become more capable in keeping herself alive on her own, but that has yet to be true. Her dedication to Harribel didn't involve herself improving, it had all been her simply giving everything away to Harribel in hopes of said woman gaining the best of everything.

Had she realized this sooner and listened to her companions, she wouldn't of been outside of the cave right now.

Slowly, does the path before her become blurry, and as she grudgefully speaks her final prayers to Harribel, she finds herself falling into slumber. All these years of serving the only woman to shine so brightly in her world, hasn't helped her the way it would of prevented her from remaining...helpless. No one so great should be allowed to have weak followers.

"Wake up."

A gentle, loving voice tells Mila Rose. Having lost a lot of energy to the Adjuchas-class Hollows earlier, it is very hard for Mila Rose to simply lift a finger in response. She has fallen so low now, like a soul that has sacrificed its own dreams for another being. Not that she really minds having done so for Harribel, but it isn't right that she isn't strong enough herself.

"Wake up, Mila Rose."

The voice becomes clear, as it calls her name. Does it belong to Harribel? Unable to make her eyes look up, to pull her face from the sand, Mila Rose only hopes to receive an answer to her question. It'd be shameful, if she had guessed correctly.

"I don't want you dying on your birthday."

_Birthday?_

The only person to know of such a day, is Harribel. That must mean that the person who has come to save her is indeed Harribel. Soothing as though it may seem, to believe that her goddess has come, deep down Mila Rose finds herself as a complete burden now. As a loyal Fraccion, she should not have easily dropped down like this, whether or not it was at the hands of a storm. She wishes to apologize, to gain the forgiveness she is possibly worth, assuming her blood doesn't spill out too much.

"Apacci, Sung-Sun, help her up."

Two pairs of hands grab Mila Rose from opposite sides, before forcing her up. While being lifted from her knees, Mila Rose takes this chance to use a lot of effort, and look at Harribel, who is kneeling in front of her. Such inner beauty she has, even with those mask fragments a bit noticeable on her face. No broken down woman can defeat such greatness.

"Happy birthday."

Before she is able to respond to the kind statement, Mila Rose passes out again.

_Never will she stop looking up to Tier Harribel, her goddess, for she is the bravest and strongest of all female Arrancars ever to exist. She is also the most forgiving towards her comrades, which is why Mila Rose is able to live another day, despite how much she hates herself._

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
